


Ride With Me Until You See Yourself

by clotpolesonly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Human, Biker Laura Hale, Biker Theo Raeken, Fluff, Gen, Insecure Theo Raeken, Mentioned Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski - Freeform, Mentioned Laura Hale/Allison Argent, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/pseuds/clotpolesonly
Summary: Theo snatched up his helmet and offered her a hopeful smile. Laura raised a reproachful eyebrow at him.“Okay, yes, I know, I know,” he panted. “I was just–”“Talking to Scott,” Laura finished for him. “Yeah, I figured.” Theo opened his mouth to deny it, cheeks red from more than just the heat, but Laura cut him off. “Also Derek texted me a warning that you might forget completely because you were busy flirting.”





	Ride With Me Until You See Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> supposedly written for the "3 sentence fic meme" on tumblr, except i can never write anything that short and i should know that about myself by now. i wasn't originally gonna post these little ficlets here cuz some of them are so short, but i changed my mind, so here's a few hundred words for a gen pairing so rare it doesn't have a tag at all, haha.

Laura’s bike hummed under her as she idled in the driveway of the rec center. She didn’t bother to check her phone display. She knew she was on time. Theo was just late.

When he finally came jogging around the side of the building from the basketball courts, already grimacing, she was a little annoyed. At least he had changed back into his leathers; she would never have let him out on the road in gym shorts.

He snatched up his helmet and offered her a hopeful smile. She raised a reproachful eyebrow at him. 

“Okay, yes, I know, I know,” he panted. “I was just–”

“Talking to Scott,” Laura finished for him. “Yeah, I figured.” Theo opened his mouth to deny it, cheeks red from more than just the heat, but Laura cut him off. “Also Derek texted me a warning that you might forget completely because you were busy flirting.”

Theo rolled his eyes and jammed the helmet on his head. “As if Derek has any room to talk with how much he moons over that Stiles guy. Did you know he forgot to pick Cora up from her soccer practice last week because he and Stiles were making goo-goo eyes at each other?”

“Are we gonna ride at any point today?” Laura asked. “Or do you just wanna talk boys?”

Theo mounted his bike. “We can talk girls, if you’d prefer,” he said. “How’s Allison?”

Fighting a stubborn blush of her own, Laura revved her bike. “Probably fighting to keep her crew from leaving right about now,” she said pointedly. “Because we’re _late._ This wasn’t easy to arrange, you know.”

“You didn’t have to wait for me,” Theo pointed out, eyes on his gloves as he pulled them on. “This peace talk has been months in the making. I know how important it is. To you, and the crew.”

Laura’s sigh was swallowed up by the low growl of the bikes. “Theo.”

She waited until he finally raised his eyes to meet hers. For weeks after she’d gotten him out of his old house, he hadn’t been willing to at all. He’d been smaller then, thin and scrappy and angry at the world. That Theo never would never have smiled at a boy the way Laura had seen him smile at Scott lately. No matter how many times he was late for their rides, she could never not be grateful for that.

“_You’re_ important to the crew too,” she said. “And to me.”

The heavy helmet made it hard to see Theo’s face. Some days she was convinced that was half the reason he’d taken to riding so eagerly. Other days, he would leave home in a terrible mood, be gone for hours, then come back windswept and grinning as openly as he ever did, and Laura remembered why _she’d _taken to it so many years ago.

Honestly, Laura didn’t need to see his face to know how much her words affected Theo. Not when he looked away, cleared his throat, and came back with, “Important enough to buy me a new bike?”

Laura snorted. “_Please,_ kid. You already got one freebie from me. Don’t push your luck.”

She tugged on her own helmet to the satisfying sound of Theo’s laugh. Judging by the glimpse of a tanned face peeking around the building’s edge, she wasn’t the only one enjoying it. With a quick wave in Scott’s direction, she kicked up her stand and peeled out of the parking lot. Theo was close on her heels, revving his engine like the total showoff he was.

Let him show off, Laura thought. He’d earned a little grandstanding by now, and anything that got them to their meetup faster was okay in her book. Allison was waiting for her.

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr!](https://clotpolesonly.tumblr.com/post/186853223821/3-sentences-laura-theo-biker-au-xp-you-cant)


End file.
